A continuing investigation into the coupling of computers with analytical instrumentation is proposed. In particular, the use of the computer as a control device will be examined. In this application, the role of the computer is extended from a mere data collection and processing device to a monitor capable of instantaneous and precise control over an instrument. Initial investigations in flame spectrometry and elemental analysis will be expanded to provide total cybernation of a new null-point analytical procedure and of a microwave discharge emission spectrometer. In these studies, new techniques, digital transducers, and micro-sampling devices will be developed to generate increases in speed, precision, accuracy, and reliability of clinical determinations. In addition, empirical cybernated optimization of clinical procedures will be examined using simplex and pattern recognition operations. Studies involving new microprocessors in hierarchical computer systems will also be used.